Dances of Dragons
by EmrysTheMerlin
Summary: Arthur knows almost everything. There's just one thing, a tiny thing really, that Merlin hasn't told him. I mean being King of the Druids and the most powerful Warlock that ever will be isn't that big a deal right? And whatever he sees in those crystals in the cave can't be that big a problem right? Oh how wrong you are Arthur. Slight reveal, but also post reveal.
1. Cave of Crystal

Part 1 Cave of Crystal

**(Authors Note: Ok so this is another reveal fic. But it's not a magic reveal one. Merlin has already told Arthur and the knights all of that. He has however, not told them about being Emrys. Set after my other story ****_Through Kittens Eyes._****)**

Bandits again. Why was it always bandits? I blasted two off their feet, knocking at least four more over. At least now I could use my magic openly. Arthur ducked a battle axe and I blasted the offending bandit with a large fireball. Arthur grinned at me and we kept fighting. I ducked a club and yelped as the mental cry sounded so loud it was painful.

_'You!_' Her telepathic scream of rage had me falling to my knees, head pounding hands clapped ineffectually over my ears. I had to roll to get out of the way of one of the larger bandits. I struggled back to my feet, pushing the pain down.

"Morgana! She's close!" I yelled to the battling knights. They didn't acknowledge me but Arthur did. He dispatched another bandit and yelled the general order.

"Retreat!" I snatched up my staff and followed Arthur through the trees. The bandits were hot on our trail. We passed into a long valley and through a crevice. Arthur pulled me into a cave and we waited until the bandits had passed. Then I took a moment to realize where we were. I swore fluently in six different languages.

"What? What's wrong?" Arthur asked just a little out of breath. I couldn't answer though. Already the power was starting to overwhelm me. The prat had dragged me right into the crystal cave. I was starting to miss the bandits. I stumbled forward, the power pulling me like a magnet. Arthur called out but I couldn't understand him. Taslin's voice rang through the cave.

"Young King, you must not touch him! Disturbing the visions will harm him more than the visions themselves." Arthur protested but I couldn't really hear him anymore. One of the crystals was flickering, images slowing down just enough for me to understand them.

_Creatures and men in armor gathered under a shockingly familiar banner, the banner depicted the tree of life. The banner Morgana used. _

I yanked my head away and another crystal caught my attention.

_A bright blue crystal illuminated an otherwise cut off room. But it was no ordinary stone. The soul of Cornelius Sigan roiled as a man in black druid's robes pried it out of its setting. Behind him stood two women, both were smiling and one was… No it couldn't be._

"No!" I cried out and stumbled away, trying to block out the visions. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Taslin restraining Arthur. Then the final crystal flashed into view. This was the worst vision yet.

_Arthur lay in crevice, blood gushed from wound in his stomach. His bright blue eyes clouded over and then fluttered shut. _

I screamed and curled up on my side, tears streaming down my eyes. I screwed them shut as I heard Taslin's voice, addressing me this time.

"Remember Emrys, the visions you have seen are imminent but they may not mean what they appear to mean." The he addressed Arthur.

"You must hurry. Take Emrys and leave this cave. You shall safely find your friends. I wish you both luck." I felt someone pulling me up. Arthur dragged me out of the cave. I sighed as the power receded.


	2. Which Lord?

Part 2 Which Lord?

**(Authors Note: I own nothing! HAHAHAHA let the awkward ensue!)**

Just as Taslin had said, it only took us five minutes to find the others, who were all unharmed. Together we made our way back toward Camelot. I was shaken by my visions in the cave, Arthur was watching me closely. I avoided his eyes, haunted by the vision of him bleeding out on the grass.

We heard movement ahead of us. We all froze. The knights all drew their swords and I leaned slight on my staff. A slim figure breezed out of the bushes looking at the plants in front of her. She glanced over at the knights and froze, looking them all over. Then she spotted me standing next to Arthur and beamed.

"My lord!" She curtsied low. Arthur smiled and sheathed his sword. The tattoo on the girl's collar bone revealed her as a druid. But I had already known that, I also knew her name. She straightened but kept her eyes lowered respectfully. Arthur spoke, obviously thinking she had been addressing him.

"Glad to know I'm still recognizable." She looked up at him confused and it was all I could do not to laugh.

"I must apologize; it seems I have caused some confusion. I was not addressing you sir. I was addressing him." She pointed at me. Arthur looked shocked. She smiled shyly at me and curtsied again.

"My lord Emrys, I, that is to say we, were not expecting you to visit again for some time. Altor and Diana said you had other business to attend to." She was blushing a deep crimson and I couldn't help but smile.

"Helena, I am never too busy to visit my druids. Though I admit this one wasn't exactly planned." Arthur's eyebrows were rapidly disappearing into his hair.

"May I ask a favor of you?" She finally looked me in the face, she was beaming again.

"Of course, anything for you my lord!" I would not blush, not in front of Arthur. I could hear Gwaine and Lancelot stifling giggles.

"My friends and I are being pursued by bandits. We are on our way back to Camelot and would be very grateful of a place to camp for the night." She nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course Lord Emrys! We would be honored to help. You and your friends shall have safety and good company in out camp. Please follow me." She led us off into the trees. I could hear her telepathic call though I knew the others couldn't.

_'Lord Emrys is here! Prepare a celebration and the best lodgings for him and his companions.'_ I sighed. Gwaine ruffled my hair.

"So, you're a noble?" He sounded almost as if he was accusing me of something.

"No. Not really. Well not a born noble like Arthur." Or you, I implied with my tone.

"It's kind of difficult to explain." Arthur glared.

"I thought we agreed no more secrets!"

"I'm not trying to keep it a secret. But I still don't understand exactly what it means." We arrived at the camp then and I was cut short as Altor, the Catha leader, bowed low.

"It is an honor to see you once more Emrys, just as it is an honor to meet the mighty King Arthur and his most trusted knights." He bowed to each in turn, though he bowed lowest to me. There were children running through the clearing, giggling and hiding behind each other. A small girl, no older than seven and braver than the others, shied up to us and gently pulled on the edge of my sleeve. I knelt down so I was at eye level with her.

"Hello. What's your name little one? You weren't here last time I was." She blushed deeply and spoke in Gaelic.

"My name is Lottie, Lord Emrys." I switched instantly to the same tongue.

"It is wonderful to meet you Lottie, and please, just Emrys. No titles." I smiled and she blushed deeper and stuttered.

"I… I umm… I made this for you when Diana told me that you come here a lot." She held out a necklace with a small triskelion pendant attached to it. The pendant had been formed from stone and was nearly perfect. She pressed it into my hand and I smiled, slipping it on. She beamed.

"Thank you Lottie, it's beautiful." She giggled and hugged me before returning to her friends and speaking in rapid Gaelic. Altor smiled and Arthur and most of the knights looked bewildered. Gwaine was smiling and Lancelot looked proud.

"Poor child. Her family was killed by bandits. We found her in the forest alone and took her in. She started showing signs of magic about a month ago. She has potential." I nodded. Altor led us to a large ornate tent that appeared to have several rooms inside. He led us into it. The inside was lavish and had several sections curtained off for privacy.

"I shall leave you and your friends to rest. I hope you will join us for the celebration tonight." I nodded. I was obligated to go, as it was for me in the first place, but Arthur and the others could give it a miss if they wanted to. Altor bowed out and Arthur whirled on me.


	3. A Pair of Kings

Part 3 A Pair of Kings

**(Authors Note: I own nothing! I would like to thank **rger22 **for being the first person to comment on this. I write so people will tell me what they think. If I can brighten up one person's day I know I'm doing my job.)**

"Explain!" I sat down on one of the large cushions that were scattered around the tent.

"This is a druid camp. They…"

"I know where we are. I do not know why they call you Lord, or why people insist on getting your name wrong." Arthur glared and I sighed.

"Technically they aren't getting my name wrong. They aren't using the name I was born with but that's what they know me as." Arthur sat down and looked at the other knights who all looked confused as well. Percival however looked a bit amused.

"Why do they know you as Emrys?"

"Ok, a long time ago, I think during the reign of the fallen kings but I'm not sure, someone made a prophecy. I don't know it word for word but I know the basics. The prophecy says, '_One day darkness will fall across the land and magic will be imprisoned. But when the Once and Future King of Albion comes into his crown he will reunite the land, long torn by war. But he will never succeed alone. By his side will stand the most powerful warlock ever to walk the earth in any time. With the help of Emrys, the Once and Future King shall unite the lands of Albion and reign in peace and prosperity. So long as Magic stands with Courage there will be peace.'" _Arthur sat stunned for a moment, his mouth hanging open. Before he could question me further there was a knock on one of the wooden poles that held the tent up.

"Please come in." I said and Arthur sputtered. Several women, including Helena sidled in, holding an elaborate blue robe. The woman in front, Diana who was the camps leader and wore a silver cloak, curtsied.

"Emrys we have prepared a ceremonial robe for you." I wasn't blushing, I swear I wasn't.

"Thank you Diana. I am honored." I smiled and stood accepting the robe from the blushing women.

"It really is a work of art!" I marveled. It really was, the silver and gold threads mixed and seemed to shift into shapes. It was amazing. The girls curtsied and left, giggling broke out outside the tent and we caught bits of the conversation.

"… so handsome!"

"Did you see those cheekbones?!"

"Merlin, who knew you could make the ladies melt?" Gwaine teased and the knights all dissolved into hysterical laughter. Arthur cracked a smile and I pulled the robe on to hide my blush. It fit perfectly. I lowered the hood and the laughter stopped.

"Wow!" Lancelot said looking me up and down.

"You look….. regal." Leon sounded stunned. Arthur grumbled under his breath.

"Well he is technically the King of the Druids." Percival said matter-of-factly. Everyone stared at him then at me.

"How on earth do you know that?" I was flabbergasted. They had only told me they wanted me to lead all the camps that did not follow Morgana a month ago. They said the title went with it and I had known it was my responsibility to look after the druids but didn't want them to call me their king. They did it anyway.

"I used to travel a lot remember?" Percival asked and I nodded. Arthur looked like someone had just slapped him in the face.

"Well I camped out with some druids once, Lancelot you were there, and we heard them telling stories. About their king someday, about Emrys." Lancelot nodded and Gwaine laughed.

"Both my best friends are royalty!"

"I'm not royalty! I'm…" I started to snap back but paused frozen as the mental call sounded through the camp.

'_Enemies! To arms! The Witch approaches!'_


	4. Facing The Fey

Part 4 Facing the Fey

**(Authors Note: I have had my day made! More people should review like **youwannabekate **THANK YOU SO MUCH! Reactions like that are why I do what I do! I own nothing!)**

I bolted from the tent, yelling at one of the druid boys to tell Arthur and the knights to stay out of sight. I knew they wouldn't listen but it would buy me some time. I cast a quick glamour on myself, I didn't have time to do the full old man disguise so I opted for a look I knew. While traveling in Germany during my seven years of self exile I had made fast friends with a group of rouges. Their leaders name was Shaerda and he was from a desert country far away from Germany. I borrowed his appearance now, shifting my white skin to his dark sun touched shade. My hair lengthened and darkened by another shade, my eyes stayed the same but I added a scar through the left one and shrank my ears to a more normal size.

I had discovered during my travels that if someone had a facial flaw it was difficult to remember more than that. I skidded to a halt on the outskirts of the camp. Per my mental commands the druids and Catha warriors hung back. I stepped forward and saw her. Her ratty hair fell into her eyes and her men stood well away from her. Those eyes hadn't changed since I had left. This was the first time I had seen her in person since I had left Camelot. She stood waiting, when she spotted me she smirked.

"Where are they?" I stepped further forward, putting myself between her and my people.

"Who is it you seek here, Morgana, last high priestess of the triple goddess?" I modulated my voice so it wouldn't be recognized.

"You're obviously the leader here. Where are the knights who have taken refuge here? They have with them King Arthur Pendragon. You should not protect this man! He will bring nothing but destruction down on you and yours. I wish to protect you from his tyranny." She was trying to manipulate me. Good, that meant she didn't recognize me. I laughed.

"You of all people should be aware that we druids protect anyone, help anyone, save those who mean us harm." She snorted.

"Arthur Pendragon's father would have had you hunted down and killed to the last child."

"But Arthur Pendragon is not his father, and may I be so bold as to remind you that you share Uther's blood as well." She growled. I continued.

"Arthur Pendragon is not here. We will not offer you sanctuary Morgana. You have consorted with the darkest of magic and the evilest of the Fey. Leave now, you are not welcome here." She was shaking with outrage. I sensed her attack before she cast it and threw up a shield around the people around me. The fireball dissolved against it. I stepped easily through it.

"I will give you one last chance Morgana, leave now. I do not wish to harm you." She laughed derisively.

"As if you could! I am a priestess of the triple goddess, she who gives magic! You are small! You are…" I smacked her back with a blast of energy.

"I am more than you will ever be! I have not been corrupted by fear and hate! You will leave my people in peace!" She got to her feet, whipping blood from the corner of her mouth.

"You wear a new face Emrys! You and I shall meet again, have no doubt about that, and next time I'll be ready. I will leave your precious druids alone, they will soon see sense and come over to my side. You will not be so lucky next time, no matter what face you wear!" She shrieked words of power and vanished along with her men. I waited until I was sure she was gone, then I let the glamour fade. Arthur and the other knights, whom the Catha had kept hidden behind them while Morgana had been watching, rushed up to the shield. I let it fall and they rushed out ready for a fight. But none came. Altor and Diana bowed low.

"Thank you my lord. And be assured that we will never betray you for the Fey priestess." Altor said and Diana nodded looking angry that the suggestion had even been made.

"I know Altor. I trust you all. There will be no bloodshed here so long as I have any say in it." Arthur looked a tiny bit proud then he rolled his eyes. Diana beamed and turned to druids gathered in front of her.

"Come we must celebrate!" Altor pulled me aside as the general cheer was sounded.

"My lord, I know it is not my place, but I wish to beg a favor of you."

"Altor, you are my friend and one of my protected. You helped me to turn the Catha away from the path of vengeance. Ask anything of me." He smiled.

"Diana and I have grown quite close over this past year and she has accepted my proposal of marriage. However we need someone who has authority over both the druids and the Catha to perform the ceremony." I stood there stunned for a moment then a wide grin broke over my face.

"I would be happy to! But I've never done anything like this before! I'll do my best." He bowed low. We talked for some time as the celebration got underway.


	5. The Ties That Bind

Part 5 The Ties That Bind

**(Authors Note: Don't hate me for marrying Altor off! Please! I own nothing! Please REVIEW! Tell me if you hated the marriage, tell me how to make it better!)**

About halfway through the celebrations I stood between Altor and Diana on a raised dais. In front of us stood a mixed gathering of druids and Catha, something that hadn't been done before, ever. The knights and Arthur stood in the background watching curiously.

"Today marks the beginning of a new era in magic. A new era of harmony. This era is brought to life, not through violence or war but through the purest, most powerful magic in existence. It is a magic none of us can ever truly understand, a magic not even the Great Dragon can control. It is the magic of true love." I motioned Diana and Altor forward and they joined hands. I placed mine on top of theirs and created a wreath out of thin air. I repeated the words spoken at the wedding of Arthur and Gwen so many years ago, then I added my own personal touch.

"May the fates smile on you both, and ensure that your love is never torn and never dies." As I pronounced them joined as man and wife and they kissed the garland that bound their hands together burst into full bloom to the appreciative cheers of the druids and Catha. The party resumed in full force and Diana and Altor thanked me profusely.

"That wreath is enchanted. It will never die. Hang it above the door of wherever you chose to call home and it will protect you and yours." They beamed and thanked me. I smiled and made my way over to Arthur and the others.

"So you can marry people?" Percival asked, I shrugged.

"Apparently. But it seems you'd have to be a druid or a Catha." Leon piped up for the first time in a while.

"So are you a druid?" Gwaine asked. I shrugged again.

"Technically I guess. But I also don't technically belong to one magical group. The Catha conceder me their leader, they're like priests of the old religion, except more powerful and more selective about who they train. Altor is a Catha, one of their official leaders. He thinks of himself as a rank below me, but I never cared about titles. I've never been good with titles. The druids conceder me their leader too, though there are a few camps, two that I know of, that follow Morgana." Arthur rolled his eyes and graciously accepted the tankard of mead offered by a blushing druid girl.

"And you didn't tell me this before because?" He asked.

"Because I didn't think it was that big of a deal, to you I mean. You've got enough to deal with." He laughed.

The party was in full swing now and there was magic swirling in the air. Some druids were telling stories, summoning moving images to supplement the tales. Some were drinking with Gwaine, Percival, and Lancelot. Leon was awkwardly chatting with one of the Catha warriors, Simon. Arthur sat listening to the stories, Lottie had warmed up to him considerably and was sitting on his lap. I smiled to myself, feeling warm contentment build inside me. This was going perfectly.


	6. The Dragons Triumph FINAL PART

Part 6 The Dragons Triumph

**(Authors Note: Ok for those of you who don't hate me for the whole marriage thing here's the final part. This is why the title is what it is. This is one of my favorite pieces of mine because it showcases what a lot of people forget. It shows what Albion is for, not just Arthur and Merlin and the round table, but for everyone to be able to interact together in peace. Maybe someday in our time we will be lucky enough to see what Albion stands for again someday. Sorry got way off topic! I own nothing! I hope you liked it.) **

Then the music began. It was a song of the old religion, ancient and beautiful. Many couples began to dance around in time with the music and in harmony with the magic that swirled around in the air. A girl in green robes quietly asked if she could 'have the honor' of dancing with me. I spun her into the dance in response. She was very pretty, with long auburn hair and green eyes. The song was infectious and soon everyone was dancing and singing, save the knights and young children.

My soft tenor seemed somehow louder and more powerful than it had ever been. The dance went on and the magic swirled in visible golden swirls. Sometime later it ended, coming to a close with a magical imitation of a dragons roar from every throat save mine. The roar that passed through my lips was that of the dragons who were my kin. It was a roar not of fear or rage or desperation but a roar I had never had cause to use before. It was a roar filled with triumph, peace, happiness and hope.

Soon a new dance began and I kissed the girl on the hand and bowed, excusing myself. I made my way back over to Arthur and the others.

"What was that?" Arthur asked. Lottie who still sat in his lap, answered in Gaelic.

"That was an old song! The song of the dragons and dragon lords. I've seen it once before, but never with a real dragon lord before!" I translated for the knights as she leapt into my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled at her and hugged her back, then sat down carefully keeping her balanced.

"So why didn't you join in if you know the dance Lottie?" Lancelot asked ruffling her hair gently. She pouted. She understood what the knights said because of her small amount of magic but couldn't speak in English so I translated her response once again.

"_I'm too little._"

"She's too young." I looked up at the confused glances then explained. "A lot of magic goes into both the dance and the singing of that song. Lottie's too young to contain that much magic safely." Arthur was looking at me thoughtfully.

Many hours later we were all back in the lavish tent. All of the knights had fallen asleep but I was wide awake, still charged from the magic. Apparently Arthur was awake too for after a minute he spoke.

"I'm sorry Merlin." I peered over at him.

"What?" He sighed and looked over at me.

"You told about Balinor before but it never really sank in until you roared like that. You sounded just like the dragon that attacked Camelot." I sighed.

"His name is Kilgarah, and I've already told you I'm a dragon lord." He sighed.

"I know, but it just kind of sunk in how much of a clot-pole I was to you that day. I'm sorry." I threw a pillow at him.

"You're always a clot-pole." I joked then turned slightly more serious. "But you can't have known and I forgive you." He laughed. I drifted off to sleep. I dreamed of my visions. I wasn't sure what they meant but I would figure it out and I would find a way to save Arthur.


End file.
